


Porcupine

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Hangover, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Erica has woken up to a number of strange things in her life. But an arm full of splinters?Well, that's a first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Erica/Cora/Lydia + “fuck, how did that happen?” **warning** for mild injury.

Erica has woken up to a number of strange things in her life. 

When she was seven, she woke up from a nap on the couch to a living room and kitchen full of black, rancid smelling smoke from a microwave fire caused by a bag of popcorn. A few years after that, she woke up to find a ginger cat sleeping on her pillow, a cat that her family hadn't owned when she'd fallen asleep. The last time she fell into a cuddle pile with her friends, she woke up in the middle of the night to find Scott and Stiles making out two feet from her face, which was especially strange since they _definitely_ hadn’t been a couple when she passed out. 

But she can safely say that, despite all of those bizarre occasions, waking up on the floor to arms full of splinters is definitely a first. 

They’re the first thing she notices when she languidly blinks open her eyes, which are still crusted with last night’s makeup. The splinters look like porcupine quills dotting her forearms and biceps. When she plucks one out from just below her wrist, she’s bit with a sting of pain, and a tiny drop of blood wells up onto her pale skin. 

“What the hell?” she mutters, yanking another one from her arm and slowly sitting up. She rubs at her eyes with her hands (and undoubtedly smears eyeliner and mascara down her cheeks) before she allows herself to actually look at the room. 

It’s nothing less than a disaster. 

She knows that at some point last night, once the party started to wind down and everyone started wandering off to sleep, she’d piled into Stiles’ bed with Cora and Lydia, all of them giggling about something she can't remember. Both of her girlfriends had been quite intoxicated, but Erica had been stone-cold sober (albeit exhausted), and she is certain that the bed had been intact at that point in the night. 

That’s no longer the case. 

While they were asleep, the bed frame apparently snapped, and the floor is now littered with splinters and larger chunks of wood. The mattress is resting on a diagonal, half on the floor, half propped against the buckled frame, and more splinters litter the blankets. 

Erica has _no_ idea how she managed to sleep through this. 

On that note, she has no idea how Cora and Lydia are _still_ sleeping.

Cora’s legs are stretched off the part of the mattress that’s on the floor, feet buried under a small pile of Stiles’ clothing. A blanket is draped over her torso, and her disheveled mop of dark hair is resting in Lydia’s lap. Lydia looks completely and utterly peaceful, one hand resting on top of Cora’s head, her face clean of makeup, hair pulled into a neat bun. 

(Even drunk, she’s more responsible than Erica and Cora put together.)

Erica hates to stir them from their slumber, but the fact is that Stiles’ bed is destroyed, and if either of them start rolling around, they’re going to end up covered in splinters as well, and Erica thinks she’s covered in more than enough for the three of them. 

“Cora,” she says quietly, reaching out and shaking Cora’s shoulder hard. “Wake up.” 

Cora immediately sits bolt upright, groaning in a way Erica has only heard in zombie movies. Her head swivels back and forth as she surveys the room, and she groans once more, shoving the heel of her hand into one eye. 

“Fuck,” she mutters, pushing loose pieces of hair away from her forehead and waving at the mess of Stiles' bed with her other hand. “How did that happen?” 

“I have no idea,” Erica replies, holding out her arm. “But I look like a damn porcupine.” Cora snorts and plucks a splinter from Erica’s forearm. 

“You really do, actually.”

“Why are you two already awake?” Lydia mumbles, eyes slowly flicking open. 

“Because we managed to break Stiles’ bed somehow,” Cora answers, which gets Lydia moving a little faster. She leans up on her elbows and glances around at the carnage, and with each blink of her eyes, she visibly wakes up more.

“Impressive,” she says quietly before sitting up fully and taking Erica’s hand. “We should really get those out of your arms.”

“Do you need my help?” Cora asks. 

“I think we can manage,” Erica replies, wincing when one of the splinters snags on the comforter as she gets to her feet. Cora simply shrugs and flops back onto the mattress.

“I’m going back to sleep then. I’m too damn hungover to be awake.” Lydia just rolls her eyes, although Erica has been with them long enough to know that it’s more out of fondness than anything. 

“If _you_ get splinters, you can pluck them out yourself,” she says, nudging Cora with her foot before she turns back to Erica. “I think there’s a first aid kit in the bathroom. Let's get you patched up.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~apologies for the abrupt ending.~~
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
